


Leave A Message

by Junebug1312



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Smut, Nipple Play, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Ethan had a conundrum and Mark just happened to be a perfect teacher.





	Leave A Message

It was one of those hot sweltering days that burned freckles into your skin which is why both boys were lounging on the patio in an air-conditioned house. Still, a drop of sweat trickled down Ethan's neck making him groan and wipe it away with his sleeve.

"Why is it so fucking hot?" Ethan complained pushing his hair back and feeling the sweat forming at his hairline.

Mark chuckled not glancing away from his computer, "This is _L.A_ Ethan how long have you lived here for?"

Ethan narrowed his eyes and shoved Mark's shoulder, "It's especially hot today ok?"

Mark rolled his eyes and continued editing his latest 'Markiplier Makes' video on Final Cut Pro. Ethan stretched his arms out not enjoying the exhaustion that seemed to fall on him each summer. He never felt as productive as he wanted to. Suddenly a ding broke him out of his thoughts and he grabbed his phone forgetting the reason he had been ignoring checking his phone since last night.

"Hey Ethan, can we talk about yesterday?"

Ethan grimaced at the text and sighed out loud as he rubbed his temples. He shut his eyes and leaned back into the cool leather material of the couch.

"Hey what's up dude?"

Ethan's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to face Mark who was giving him an attentive look. It was the type of look that was usually reserved for charity live streams when Mark was begging viewers to give to a good cause.

"Oh uh, nothing dude," Ethan said bringing his legs in so they were flat against the front of the couch.

Mark eyed him warily, "Ok that was the shittest attempt to hide something from me I've ever seen. Come on, just tell me"

Ethan bit his lip and his eyes flickered away from Mark's steady staring. Ethan couldn't possibly tell Mark what had happened...he would never live it down. Besides Mark was just being a good friend by acting concerned.

"It's—It's really fine, I'm fine" Ethan spoke, his voice rising in pitch which was the second giveaway he was lying. The first was how his eyes darted right back to his phone after speaking.

Mark clearly wasn't having it and set down his laptop scooting closer to Ethan. Ethan stilled knowing that his prayer that Mark would leave it alone apparently didn't reach heaven.

"Ethan I can get it out of you so you might as well just spill," Mark said, "I can tell something is bothering you"

Ethan's cheeks tinted pink, why was he so easy to read? Maybe he did want to talk to _someone_ about what happened but Ethan honestly didn't know if he could get the words out.

"It's...It's about Casey and me"

There was a spark of smugness in Mark's eyes at getting Ethan to admit that something was going on. He nodded for Ethan to continue which made him bite his lip and look up at the ceiling.

"Ethan, safe space" Mark teased nudging him lightly.

And Ethan knew that. Really, he trusted Mark but this was kind of personal and a direct hit to his manhood. Which internally was absolutely stupid and something he thought he didn't believe in but turns out years in a high school where guys thought wearing the colour pink was a challenge to their masculinty had switched something in his brain as well.

"Alright so last night Casey calls me and you know we've only been going out for a while so I didn't think much of it" Ethan swallowed deeply, "But...then he asked me...about what I was wearing"

Mark eyebrows raised and he smirked at Ethan's flushed and blushing face, "Ok so he was initiating phone sexy times"

Ethan shrunk even further into himself dragging his hands down his face, "Ugh yes! And I had no idea how to respond! I mean no lesson in life has prepared me for that"

Mark did a double-take and moved closer to him, "Wait, you've never had phone sex?"

Ethan shook his head rapidly, covered his face and slammed his back against the couch.

Mark swallowed down a laugh at Ethan's dramatic actions, "So what did you say to him?"

Ethan groaned theatrically and brought his knees up to his chest.

"Nothing" Ethan's voice was garbled from behind his hands, "I hung up"

This time Mark did laugh. Loudly. It was one huge gasp of air exhaled audibly enough to make Ethan feel three times worse.

"Ethan! Why didn't you just respond!?"

Ethan removed his hands and sat up suddenly on the defense, "Because I was going to make a huge fool out of myself! I don't know how to talk sexy!"

Mark's lips quirked, "You've never talked dirty...ever?"

Ethan's face paled and he ducked his head overfilled with embarrassment.

"I only lost my virginity two years ago Mark"

The sentence sounded sad enough that Mark's heart swelled with compassion for his friend and reached over to rub his shoulder comfortingly.

"Hey, Ethan it's ok! I'm not judging I just...think you should give it a second shot!"

Ethan's head snapped up and his face looked crammed with fear and resistance, "No! He's going to expect me to be really good and I have no experience!"

Mark stared at him pensively and tapped his chin deep in thought. After a few moments, his brown eyes sparkled happily.

"I have it! Let's practice"

What? Mark wasn't really implying what Ethan thought he was? Right??

"What do you mean?" Ethan questioned suspiciously.

Mark rolled his eyes and grabbed his phone from his pocket, "Come on! Pretend I'm Casey and give me your best flirtation"

Ethan quickly shook his head, "Oh my god Mark no! I have a little dignity left and I'm not losing it due to fake phone sexing with you"

How could Mark even propose such an idea? They had been best friends for years and yet Mark really thought Ethan could talk to him sexily and then go back to normal?

"I'm a perfect candidate Ethan, think of me as one of those CPR dummies they use. I'm here for you to train on"

"Ok I'm going to pretend you didn't just compare yourself to an inflatable doll and rewind to the part where I said that I was fine and nothing was going on"

Mark stared at him deadpan and then rolled his eyes, "Fine you wanna give up on this hot deal that's on you"

Ethan huffed out a mildly disgusted laugh and put his phone back in his pocket. Mark's offer was absolutely ridiculous and it was _definitely _not circulating around in his head right now reminding him he still needed to talk to Casey. Ethan stole a glance at Mark who had gone back to editing, Mark with his scruffy dad beard and glasses and tried to imagine talking him up. Nope, definitely too weird.

* * *

  
It was midnight and suddenly Ethan wasn't finding the offer strange anymore. Sure he had been talking himself down for two full hours trying to argue himself out of giving in to Mark and his dumb, **_dumb_** ideas. But another side of him realized a dumb idea might be what he needs right now. So he was lying on his bed still in jeans and a t-shirt fiddling with his phone in his hands stressing himself out over a simple phone call to his friend.

"Fuck it" Ethan stated and speed-dialed Mark.

He let out a heavy sigh and slowly placed the phone up to his ear trying to use the ringing as a distraction from the humiliation and nerves running through him. Then the ringing was over and Ethan heard a soft chuckle mixed in with static.

"Rethinking the offer?"

Ethan scoffed. Of course, Mark expected him to call with his stupid psychic abilities.

"...Maybe" Ethan answered.

"Well let's not waste time lover boy" Mark sounded smug even over the phone which made an ounce of regret hit Ethan.

"Promise you're not going to make fun of me Mark? I won't do it if you never let me forget this"

Mark made a zipping sound, "My lips are sealed Ethan no has to know about my phone sex services"

Ethan's face flamed with heat this was possibly the most intimate thing he had ever done with one of his friends and he had seen Tyler's dick on multiple occasions. Also, why did Mark referring to him as a phone sex operator make his breathing hitch?

"Ok, you're gonna need to start this" Ethan confessed tracing his finger along his bedsheets. This was all educational and nothing more.

Mark cleared his throat on the other line and swallowed, somehow in the silence of the late-night it sounded louder than ever.

"Hey Ethan, what are you wearing?"

Mark's voice was intentionally pitched lower and the slight gruff coming at the end of his words made Ethan's stomach clench nervously.

"Uh...jeans and a t-shirt?" Ethan felt the cringe creep up his neck after the words left his mouth.

Mark's normal voice came back in a flash, "No Ethan you need to make it sound sexier. Just think about what I would want to hear you say"

Ethan huffed out a laugh, "So I'm supposed to _lie_"

Ethan could feel Mark's glower through the phone.

"This is _phone sex_ Ethan meaning it's _not real_ so yes you are supposed to wind the person up using your words" Mark sighed "Everything you say is supposed to turn them on and vice versa so just...imagine something I might like to hear"

Ethan looked down at himself and tried to pick a time where he thought he looked sexy which didn't happen often. Most times, Ethan was 'cute' or 'sweet' but never sexy. He realized this was almost like improv he had to come up with this stuff on the fly and usually he was pretty good at that. But it didn't mean he could do it without any preparation. Quickly Ethan placed down the phone and shucked his shirt off and unzipped his fly so he could get rid of his jeans as well. He grabbed his phone and cleared his throat unsure of how to present these changes in a sexy way.

"You wanna know what I'm wearing? Just a pair of blue boxers"

Ethan awaited the annoyed grunt from Mark about how he was still doing it wrong but it never came.

"Sounds hot, what are you doing?" Mark's voice was deeper again.

Ethan bit his lip searching his brain for something that Mark would want to hear. Still playing the part of a character Ethan began letting his fingertips trail up and down his chest tickling his sensitive skin. He tried to recall a time Mark had let slip something he liked in bed but surprisingly enough kinks weren't really a topic shared between friends.

"I'm touching my...chest, thinking about you" Ethan took the hint from Mark about changing his voice as he let it fall to a hair above a whisper.

"Good Ethan" Mark praised but his voice remained at its sensual level.

The sound of it kept making Ethan flush and he was starting to wonder if maybe he had a thing for praise because he very much liked when Mark told him how he was doing.

"I wish you were here touching me, babe, I'm getting so horny just thinking about it"

Suddenly the air in the room was constricting as Ethan was having a hard time catching his breath. The way the word horny just _rolled_ off of Mark's tongue was doing weird things to Ethan's stomach.

"Fuck that's hot" Ethan let slip out unintentionally.

Trying to play it off as acting Ethan continued speaking, "Where would you want me to be touching?"

A hesitant tension was shared among both parties as Mark's breathing picked up once Ethan asked.

"Down my chest at first rubbing my nipples until I'm throbbing and then I want your lips on my neck" Mark's voice was breathy and gruff.

Ethan felt himself slipping into a certain headspace that left him feeling dizzy but determined. Mark's voice was driving tingles up his spine and he was feeling turned on by his words.

"Is that all you want my lips on?" Ethan asked honestly but his voice had dropped another register which made it raspy and seductive.

Mark groaned into the phone and it sounded real. Too real. Like Mark actually had Ethan's lips on his body. Ethan was swiftly forgetting that this was his friend and not a hookup.

"No" Mark exclaimed and the sound of a zipper echoed across the line, "I want you to kiss down my body stopping to tease each of my thighs before I beg you to touch my cock"

Ethan's breathing halted and his eyes rolled back as he imagined the noises Mark would make if Ethan really did that. Ethan's heard him while he gamed frustrated and it was enough to make Ethan question his intentions as he listened to him record. A moan escaped Ethan's mouth as he looked down surprised to see himself hard in his boxers just from the thought of Mark. Maybe this wasn't as friendly as he thought.

Ethan simpered and let out a dark laugh, "I bet you're huge, I'm not sure I'd be able to take all of you"

Mark growled but was otherwise quiet. Ethan was one damn second away from reaching into his boxers after that noise and he had no clue when he had started breathing so hard. After he let his inhibitions drop and just clued into what he would want to tell Mark if they were doing this for real, it wasn't as hard anymore.

"But I would be so good Mark, do everything you tell me too" Ethan continued which definitely made Mark's breath catch in his throat.

"Ethan I think...I think that's enough practice" Mark declared his voice still deep and quiet.

And Ethan stepped back for a moment. Here he was lying in his bed throbbing and aching for Mark to touch him and not once had he thought about Casey. And Mark...Mark must be enjoying it. What else could explain the shaky breathing and the noises that had fallen from his mouth? And maybe...just maybe Ethan was better at this then he thought.

"Are you hard Mark?"

Silence. Maybe Mark had walked away from the phone?

"Ethan I—"

"Are. You. Hard?" Ethan inquired licking his lips.

Again, nothing. Ethan had no clue where this confidence had come from or where these feelings for Mark had been stored but it made sense just like any cliche friendship-into-love storyline. He was always seeking Mark's approval hell he started off their friendship by doing a backflip for him.

"...yes" Mark's soft voice came through.

"Touch yourself"

Ethan knew the command was straight to the point no way it could be misinterpreted as friendly banter. But he was turned on and this didn't feel like a mistake. Abruptly light whimpers began to fill Ethan's ears.

"I'm not sure about this Ethan," Mark said breathily clearly still doing what Ethan had told him too.

"If it feels good why stop?" Ethan inquired palming himself through his boxers.

"What about Casey? What about-what about us?" Mark reminded him.

Ethan tossed around the idea of the man he had been 'going out with' for the last week. But he already knew his answer. Casey had never made him feel like this before.

"I don't care" Ethan groaned out slipping down his boxers fully, "K-Keep talking"

Mark moaned back and the pants of his heavy breaths filled Ethan's ear.

"Your voice is driving me fucking crazy"

Ethan smirked and tugged skillfully on his dick smoothing precum over the skin, "I've been hard almost this entire call, what about you?"

Mark huffed out a breathless laugh, "Half hard since the beginning but completely hard when you implied you'd let me control you"

Ethan smiled pertly and let his free hand begin rolling and pinching his nipples making him whimper softly.

"Offer still stands you know" Ethan announced.

"_Fuck_ Ethan _shut up_ or this is gonna be over soon" Mark replied tacking a wheezing snicker onto the end of it.

"Maybe I like knowing how easily I can push your buttons" Ethan admitted.

"Is that so?"

Ethan rolled into his hand swiping his thumb over the top of his dick while biting his lip in pleasure. Mark had answered like there was more to be said about the topic and so Ethan indulged him.

"Mmm, I can just imagine your flushed face moaning because of my words," Ethan said, "I want you here touching me"

"I don't think I could keep my hands off of you"

The admission was quiet, secretive. Almost as if Mark hadn't intended to let it slip at all. But Ethan had heard it and it was filled with such pure honesty that it made his heart flutter in his chest.

"Ever since you started going to the gym again I've not been able to keep my eyes off of your abs I want to kiss you up and down" Mark groaned.

Fuck that sounded nice. Ethan could feel himself getting close as he clenched his eyes shut riding every pleasurable stroke.

"I want to suck you off during a live stream" Ethan revealed. "You trying to keep your composure as I'm under the table my lips wrapped around your hard cock"

"E-Ethan _fuck_" Mark exclaimed, pure ecstasy coloring his voice.

Mark's following moans and groans as he reached his high is what drove Ethan over the edge. He stilled riding out the waves that always came after an intense orgasm. He felt hot all over but a trickle of panicky anxiety was overshadowing the bliss Ethan was experiencing. It was quiet on the other side of the line but somehow Ethan could just sense a worried Mark with a panic-struck look on his face.

"Mark," Ethan began, "Please say something"

It was quiet for a few more moments each second longer making Ethan's heart beat a little faster.

"I-" Mark paused, "I have to go"

And just like that Mark hung up leaving Ethan sweaty and flushed in his bed, like a meaningless one night stand. Ethan stared at his phone and all the things he had done wrong ran through his head. He never should have agreed to Mark's plan or continued after Mark had said they were done. He had...ruined everything.

Ethan slammed his phone down on the bed unable to cry or scream. He just felt empty and worthless. He couldn't believe Mark could just discard him like that. Was Ethan delusional? Was Mark just using him to get off? Mark couldn't have done that he was....no _is_ one of the biggest sweethearts even if sometimes he could be a little crass. No...no Ethan had to be able to fix this. Things would not end in this way, they couldn't. Mark was his best friend and he wouldn't lose him over a stupid mistake.

Ethan pulled his boxers back up and ran over to his closet grabbing the first hoodie he saw and throwing it over his head without a shirt. Next, he spotted a pair of black gym shorts and put those on without thought.

"Keys..." Ethan muttered grasping that exact object from the nightstand, "Need phone and...shoes"

After his laces were tied Ethan unlocked his apartment door and tried to not think about what he was doing too much. He swung the door open and took one step out before colliding with a person. Off-balance Ethan stumbled which made him look down to realize he'd only tied one shoe. After becoming stable once again he looked up to capture the person he had just assaulted in the middle of the night. And despite every romantic comedy he had ever watched he never expected it to be...Mark?

He was standing there, wide-eyed and with his arm raised mid-air as if he was about to knock on the door. Both boys looked into each other's eyes with confusion present in Ethan's and resolve in Marks.

"Mark?"

Ethan blinked a few times trying to determine if this was a hazy hallucination caused by distress and sleep deprivation. Nope, he was still there. Not even blinking once. And not saying anything which Ethan felt he had dealt with enough times tonight. Then a flash of something crossed Mark's face and he stepped forward, grabbed Ethan's face in his hands and kissed him. Like..._kissed_ him, kissed him. Ethan's eyes enlarged as his arms waved with uncertainty trying to find a proper placement finally landing on Mark's shoulders. Mark's lips were warm and soft and 100% freshly chap-sticked. Ethan could perceive the aftertaste of cinnamon gum and it made him crave more of it. Still, this entire time his eyes remained open and his body bemused. He didn't necessarily want to stop doing this seeing as he quite enjoyed how weightless he felt while kissing Mark but the asshole voice in the back of his head kept nagging at him to get an explanation. So he pushed back and let Mark snap his eyes open to see what had deterred their feverish kiss.

Catching the wondering look on Ethan's face Mark chuckled and scratched the back of his neck with clear discomfort.

"I...couldn't do that over the phone"

Ethan blinked rapidly this time like maybe one of the times he would open his eyes an idiot wouldn't be standing in front of him. Finally, he snapped back into his body and shoved Mark forcefully almost hoping he would fall over on impact. Mark's mouth widened with concern and with the huge wave of relief flooding Ethan he felt tears well in his eyes.

"Y-You...asshole!" Ethan choked out trying to breathe away the emotions, "I t-thought you fucking hated me!"

Mark reached forward censure now in his expression, "Ethan no! I'm sorry I just needed to come see you"

Ethan sniffled and a laugh caught in his throat. Only Mark would be stupid enough to ditch someone after a friendship-changing encounter over the phone and still have the best intentions. Ethan wiped his eyes and rid himself of the wetness building there trying to calm himself down.

"I'll just...I'll just go I'm sorry I should never have done that to you but I'm not wanted here so I'll talk to you—"

Ethan reached out and grabbed ahold of Mark's shirt gently but with calm control. Mark's eyes darted down to the placement of Ethan's hand and then up to his face where he was met with fervent desire and a lopsided smirk.

"Mark shut the fuck up and get inside my apartment" Ethan stated confidently, the rasp of tears still present in his voice.

Mark gulped and looked back at the scrunched material in Ethan's fist, "W-Why?"

Ethan simpered deviously all sadness void from his face. He pulled Mark in closer to him and began to walk backward taking Mark with him.

"Because," Ethan said ardently, "I have some things I'd like to do that I couldn't do over the phone as well"

Now with both boys standing in Ethan's apartment Ethan's free hand came up to push the door shut gently. And then proceeded to shove Mark up against it passionately. Turns out Mark coaching Ethan on how to have phone sex turned out quite well. Except now Ethan's imagination was running wild with all the things Mark could teach him how to do next and he planned to try _all_ of them out.


End file.
